Sakura's Jealousy aka Sasuke says the right things sometimes
by merinxD
Summary: Prompt for sasusaku festival on Tumblr 'Protective of us' Summary: sasusaku get lunch and are interrupted by a girl.


Prompt: Protective of us Title: Sakura's Jealousy _aka_ Sasuke says the right things sometimes. Summary: sasusaku get lunch and are interrupted by a girl.

/

The incident happened when they were eating lunch at a café. It was a normal day for them: Sakura had finished her morning shift, Sasuke had finished his morning training, and then he met her at the steps of the hospital. They walked to a place Sasuke chose and she told him about the non-confidential parts of her morning. He listened and didn't say much about his day, except that he was pleased with his progress.

It didn't go badly until they sat down to eat. And now she just didn't know about him…

"I don't know what I want." She mumbled to herself, scanning the menu a few times over. "I don't even know if I'm hungry."

Sasuke replied, "You need to eat. You're doing a double shift today, yes?"

"Hn. I am." She nodded, thinking his words fair. "I'll get something with meat then."

The server approached them and Sakura noticed the girl's interested expression instantly. She was about to brush it off as a Sasuke-kun/fan girl moment, but then the waitress opened her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun. It's nice to see you again." She smiled. "It looks like you've been training hard." The girl was starting to look more like a woman to Sakura, and the pink haired kunoichi frowned.

Sasuke didn't notice and nodded, "Yes Riko-san, it went well as usual."

Sakura's ears perked up at the use of the girl's name and she felt suddenly jealous. She had never considered that Sasuke would talk to other women – that he would ever be interested in small talk. Yet here he was smiling and interacting.

She didn't like it.

"That's nice to hear," Riko replied. "Something with tomatoes today, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura couldn't help the noise that escaped her throat and Sasuke's eyes shot straight to her. She wondered if he could see the fury in her gaze.

"Sakura can choose first." He said, and Riko looked as if she had just noticed Sakura.

"Oh. Is this your girlfriend?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No." And Riko looked pleased.

Sakura frowned. Sasuke was such an idiot.

"I'll have the meat omelette." She said frostily, crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her.

"I'll have the roasted tomato omelette then," Sasuke ordered his food. He kept his attention on Sakura, though. He had tweaked that something was up.

"What's wrong?" He asked when the girl walked away.

Sakura glanced out the window to the street.

"Nothing." She replied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I won't ask again. What's this about?"

Sakura exhaled heavily and focussed her attention on him. She felt annoyed with him though and had to look away again. He saw her roll her eyes.

Sasuke simply watched her for a long moment, unchanged, and she found herself bending like always.

"That girl…You knew her name." Sakura mumbled, turning away from him even more.

He replied, "I know many people's names."

"She knew your favourite food, and what was with _'Sasuke-kun'_ , since when do you let strangers call you that?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Sounds like you're jealous." He said.

Fire flared in her eyes. "So what if I am jealous? You told her I wasn't your girlfriend when I clearly am. We're not at work Sasuke. Why would you say that unless you were interested in her?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably under her intensity.

"One of the men in my unit is fond of Riko." He explained. "That's how I met her. It was an accident that she works here. She ate with my team and heard my preferences. I'm sorry, I didn't think it necessary to mention.

He made an effort to meet her gaze. "We haven't told anyone at work about our situation yet, Sakura…I was being protective of us."

"You were being protective." She mouthed his words.

Sakura instantly felt stupid but also relieved.

He frowned, "I've never thought of any woman but you, why would I start now?"

Sakura exhaled loudly. She felt good that he said those things.

"I don't care anymore. I don't want us to be a secret." She admitted. "I like you too much."

Sasuke made a face like he wasn't sure.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said his name, imploring him.

Sasuke met her eyes, "Sakura-chan." He smirked.

She felt a blush rising at the prefix. This was a semi-new name between just them and it always felt surprisingly sexual; maybe because it was only used in private.

She couldn't help herself. She reached out for his hand across the table, pressing their palms together. Sasuke tugged away at first but she held tighter.

He finally nodded, resting his hand on the table in defeat. He threaded his fingers through hers.

"I hate public affection." He said. His ears were red as he glanced away. She felt happy again.

Sakura smiled, "It's just for a moment."

He nodded looking out the window. He didn't try to pull away anymore, and even rubbed the pad of his thumb over her skin.

"We won't keep it a secret anymore. I'll tell them soon." Sasuke promised.

Sakura squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Thank you."

 _….._

 _Little did Sasuke know that by the time he went to work in the morning, Riko-san would have told her boyfriend all about their Captain's 'non date' with a very pretty pink haired woman. Secrets never kept well in Konoha._

/

A/N

Written for the sasusaku festival on Tumblr! :)

Check out my exclusive fics on pat . reon (no space no . between t and r): pat . reon dot com / merinxd

My fic "Jump" 'Where Sakura wonders if Sasuke is a virgin' the NSFW multi chapter sequel comes out the 5th of March only on Pat . reon . You can read the original one shot on my fanficnet or my blog merinxd dot tumblr dot com

The last chapter of Life After Detainment will be available on my fanficnet when I reach my next goal. Readers subscribed $1 or more on my get access to 3 additional Life After Detainment chapters with NSFW adult content. I'm pretty close to my goal so I'm hoping to post this soon. :) Check out the progress on Pat . reon (again no spaces or full stops between t and r. it's all one word) Pat . reon dot com / merinxd (no spaces in url either).

Sorry for the horrible formatting. ffnet doesn't want any other sites to have fun looks like.


End file.
